This application is a request for partial funding support for the 6th annual Sex and Gene Expression Conference (SAGE VI), to be held March 17-20, 2005. The primary goal of this conference is to explore the interplay between biological sex and genetic expression throughout the lifespan. The broad scope of topics covered brings together a multidisciplinary group of scientists whose backgrounds include cellular, molecular and developmental biology, genetics, endocrinology, neuroscience, physiology and behavioral science. A second, but equally important goal of this conference is to facilitate the exchange of information across disciplines and to promote the establishment of interdisciplinary collaborations that will enhance the understanding of the role of sex differences in health and disease. The conference will consist of five formal sessions, with three oral presentations per session. There will be two plenary dinner sessions and a closing plenary. There will be two afternoon poster sessions and one new investigator panel to highlight the work of graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. Speakers are selected on the basis of their background and expertise. This year's conference will explore sex differences in mental health, from genes to behavior, the molecular and genetic basis of drug addiction, chromosome disorders, epigenetics and disease and sex differences in metabolism and energy homeostasis. Sex-based biology is rapidly developing into a new field of research, and this conference offers a unique opportunity for new and established investigators to share their findings in a relaxed setting. Attendance to this conference is by invitation only and it is limited to 60 established investigators and 25 new investigators. Senior investigators are encouraged to nominate junior faculty, graduate students and postdoctoral fellows for invitation to the conference. A summary of the conference presentations will be compiled into a report and these proceedings will be distributed to various audiences and posted in PDF format on the SWHR website.